Bedding The Gods
by Mizuki 8D
Summary: Summer after Last Olympian Annabeth and Percy break up and he goes into a state of loneliness. How will he cope? What Aphrodite up to, and what Does Apollo, Dionysus and Hades have to do with it? Percy in Heat! WHAT!
1. Heat

**Bedding The Gods**

**(MaleXMale)**

_**(Percy X Apollo, Percy X Dionysus, and Percy X Hades)**_

_**One-Shot(Maybe?)**_

**Summer after (Last Olympian) Annabeth and Percy break up and he went into a state of loneliness. Percy develops the heat of animal caused by Aphrodite to cure his loneliness and is in awful in need of a mate.**

* * *

Percy: Why?

Me: 'cause you're so cute

Percy: Not them

Me:***Points to Gods***

Hades, Apollo, and Dionysus: **You expect us GODS to bend for you!**

Me: there's your answer, Onwards...

* * *

**Regular P.O.V.**

After the war with the titans and drama and duties that came along with Annabeth couldn't all that stress so she dumped Percy. Percy went into sad state and refused to talk or do more than he needed to at the camp even his best buds Nico and Grover couldn't get him out his funk. Even the gods began to notice so they sent on small quest to keep his mind off of Annabeth and that fail horrible; All the quest he was sent on he fail to complete. So Aphrodite cooked up an plan. That day she stay in her place and thinking how to fix Percy's love life ... Then it came to her to put him in heat, so he'll have to find a new love inserts or better yet they come to him. So later on in the night she went up and meet with a Mating nymph to set a spell on Percy so only certain people would be effected.

'How would you like to be effected?' the nymph asked Aphrodite

'Only Apollo, Dionysus, and Hades' Aphrodite grinned

'Why my Lady'

'You'll see' Aphrodite grinned

The nymph nodded and completed the mating spell . When Aphrodite was returning to her chambers , She stopped her father.

'Don't think I don't know your intentions, My daughter' Zeus grumbled

'Farther, I'm doing this for the good of Percy he deserves love to' She reasoned

'Well, Alright I'll leave it to you. You Poseidon won't be happy about this, I'll keep quite'

'Thank You, Farther' Aphrodite smiled and went on her merry way.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was just rolling out of bed at camp half-blood. I sat up to get on with the day, when I felt this undying heat in my gut. My breath become heavy and my legs felt weak. I didn't know what to do , I sure didn't want anyone to see me, like this. I decided to stay I in bed for to today and wait until it has passed. Though I had one problem I haven't had breakfast or took a shower .

I sighed and managed to sit up in my bed and hop over to the inside spring I have installed in the bathroom after I found and rescued Artemis. I walked towards the bathroom and slowed undressed as I entered the spring. The cool tile that layered around help cool me down as I enter walked into the spring. I finished undressing and spilled into a cool spring water. I soaked for a while before I washed , as I stay there I started to get hard. I found a comfortable position and put my hands slowly between me legs and began jerking my self off. I kept at a slow steady pace, I began to moan and whimper as knew I was close. I speed up my pace and within in seconds I came all over my hand. I shrived and panted as I bath in the steaming hot tub, after finishing bathing; I crawled out of the tub and walked out the bathroom.

I walked over to my blue dresser and pulled on a nice sea blue collar shirt that I got from Grover, When cane back from one of his quest. Then, I pulled out some blue Hot Topic jeans that Annabeth gave to me as a joke and said 'They keep you cool'. When I complained about she had and nymph cast speed spell on them to the come in handing when I'm on the go. I slipped on my clothes and walked over to my blue mini-fridge the I coned Chiron into getting me , and pulled out my favorite cup of blue Jell-O and a Coke to sip on. I sat down my bed chow down my Jell-O and drunk my soda threw in all in the trash and curled back in to bed. I laid there a good five minutes before I drifted to sleep.

My dream was weird; I stood in front of a Victorian mirror , but I didn't look like me my hips were wider and much curve and my lips looked soft and moist and waist looked smaller than it usually is. I stood in front the mirror wearing a tight blue toga the show my new lustful curves and perkiness of my ass. I turned to the side to get a better look and even like what I saw. I gasped at my new look, I could pass for a guy and a girl. I could probably trick someone if they didn't know me. Then suddenly the mirror disappeared and three gods appeared in front of me: Apollo, Dionysus, and Hades stood there in their godly forms and could see them with going bind. But , that's not what shocked my what shocked me the lustful look that were in their eyes it looked like they could eat me whole.

Apollo was wearing a tight yellow V-neck tee from Young and Reckless with some nice khaki shorts and yellow American Eagle high tops. He grinned at me with complete lust and want, it looked like his golden hair blew in a wind. His lovely blue eyes shined like a burning desirer.

Next to him stood Dionysus ; he didn't look at all like his human form. For one his beer belly was gone and was replaced with a 8-pack men would kill for and He long ivy purple hair was hanging around his face . He wasn't wearing much not that he needed to with and body like his. He was only wearing nice purple and green swim trunks the knee base color was purple that held green vines embroider all over.

At last Hades, his long jet black hair into a nice lose ponytail with a bang covering one eye. He wore an outfit that screamed rocker chic; His black jeans had so many holes in it, I'm surprised that they didn't just fall off. He's black tank top the hung to his built frame was hilarious it literally said in white letters 'Death God, Bicth and don't u forget it'. I thought it was cute and believe me the God of the underworld was everything but. He looked no older than 35 years old, his eyes was so alluring it looked like the was a fire lithe behind a black glass. He eyes held immense power and lust at the same time.

All just stood in front of me completely silent until I said 'Why are you guys here'

Apollo opened his mouth to speak but it wasn't his voice instead a eerie creepy voice did; and though he said **'One will cherish and love thee'**

Then Dionysus spoke in the same voice and said **'One will crave and adore thee'**

Finally Hades spoke **'One will lust and care for thee'**

'Wha...What does that mean?' I cried out before the dream vanished before my eyes.

I woke up panting for air like I stop breathing and plus my body still felt weird. I laid there for an while before Dionysus walked in. He was wearing the exactly same thing as he did in my dream but he wasn't in his godly form, but a form similar to his god form. He came in my cabin wearing his classic 'I don't care' face.

'Percy why aren't in training today' He grumbled

I rolled on to my stomach to see him better 'I'm not feeling well'

'Then, why not go to the Apollo cabin?' He sighed

'Because, I'm weak in the knees' I yelled out while I wore a full blown blush, I felt embarrassed' in all my life I never once thought myself of being weak. Percy Jackson savior of the Demigods and Gods alike , bringer of peace and Junior in High School felt weak.

Dionysus stood there for a moment, eyes wide, I was shocked I expecting him to yell for dare yelling at an God. He instead said 'I'll go get Chiron, stay here' as he ran out of my cabin.

'As if I can go anywhere' I called out after him. I laid there waiting for Chiron and Dionysus. Then suddenly I became hotter then I was already was. I pulled back the sheets and tried to stay calm. I was on the verge what felt like pain. I craved to be touch in come kind of way. I cried and screamed for release. That's when Chiron and Dionysus pick that time to enter. Chiron walked up to my bed leaning over ; While Dionysus standing by the door. I laid there as Chiron looked over me. Though as soon as he touched my skin , I let at a peaceful moan. He yanked his hand back liked it burned. He turned to Dionysus and said

'I think it's Heat'

'How could have he gotten heat isn't he an Demigod?'

'Yes, that means someone must have caused this'

' Who and Why?'

'Maybe to get him out his funk and probably to start a war. It's can be cause by a God with a spell this strong' Chiron replied

'Well, lets go to Olympus and find out who' Dionysus growled

Dionysus bent over and picked up bridal style, While cried out in pleasure. Dionysus gave me a shocked look and said to Chiron

'Let's Hurry'

'Close your eyes' Dionysus ordered me and Chiron. We did and within no minutes to spare he transported us to Olympus.

* * *

**I always been an PJO fan I just wanted to start a series of my own about him. Thanks Please R&R (Read & Review) and you'll never guess who'll gets angry about this other that Daddy Poseidon...Also if I get two reviews I'll upload the day of the reviews Tempting isn't it.**

**P.s. Not Flames please be cool if you have any good feedback I love to hear it**

**See Ya Laters : 3**


	2. That's My Bad

Hey people!

* * *

I know I promised you I would upload.

But I'm having technical problems at this moment,

I have the chapters ready, but i will have them up for you

when I have fixed this problems. PLEASE WAIT FOR ME UNTIL THEN. THANK-YOU! :)

~~Mizuki8D~~


	3. Judgement

**Judgment**

* * *

Me: Yea chapter two so ready

Percy: I'm not

Hades: Me either; you promised I'll get Percy

Me: Maybe you will or won't ***Evil Grin***

Apollo & Dionysus: **What about us?!**

Me: *** Laughs Evil* **It's judgment time guys

Percy: ***Stare at with fear* ' Noooooo'**

Me: Oh yea

**Gods: *Confused***

* * *

**Thank You's:**

**playing-dodgeball-with-bricks : Thanks for the review and Chiron knew what it was because he's and Satyr and being that he has experienced heat; it's an animal thing.**

**Previous on Bedding The Gods:**

_Dionysus bent over and picked up bridal style, While cried out in pleasure. Dionysus gave me a shocked look and said to Chiron_

_'Let's Hurry'_

_'Close your eyes' Dionysus ordered me and Chiron. We did and within no minutes to spare he transported us to Olympus._

* * *

**Dionysus P.O.V.**

We arrive in the throne room and Farther flipped; 'What the meaning of this' Farther bellowed.

'Farther, We are in need of your judgment' I bid

'Of what matter'

'Percy Jackson has surprising went into heat' I assured. The room was so quiet could only hear Percy rapid pants. I guess the idea of Percy in heat has everyone on the edge of their seats. Poseidon lost it and asks 'Who did this ?!' he yells pointing towards his unconscious son, who apparently passed out.

'That we don't know yet, my lord' Chiron replies

'Oh , just what we need other Whore' Hera huff while starting at Aphrodite. That sent both Poseidon, Aphrodite and Ares off.

'I'm not a Whore' Aphrodite yells while Ares tried to stare down his mother.

'And my Son isn't a Whore' Poseidon

'Well, I think others wise' Hera huffed

Poseidon was so mad , I could the sea roar even in here. Then Farther spoke ' Brother please, let my find the criminals of this deed'

'Well, what do we do with, the demigod boy farther', Ares asked. Farther cast a quick glance sister Aphrodite and said 'Lets one us care for him?'

'Who' Aphrodite asked innocently of farther

'Hmm...Apollo...Dionysus...Hades; You'll be watching over the boy until this problem is resolved'

'Why can't I watch my son' Poseidon cried. ' You'll forget your duties by worrying too much about Percy' Farther argued

'I chose them because they be perfect to take care of Percy and not their duties be not effected'

'How So' Hades asked

'Percy just need somewhere to be during this so our enemies wont try to use him against us, and the Underworld is the best place to be' Father yawned.

'Apollo can keep Percy health though this heat and Dionysus can watch over him and has duties than any god here' Farther eyed me.

Everyone nodded in agreement they all found this reasonable. Then suddenly Apollo said 'Why can't I keep him for myself' walking up to us and caressing Percy's check, I backed away with Percy in tow.

'That's why' Farther sighed looking over at Hera trying to calm down Poseidon.

'What he isn't complaining' Apollo teased

'Because he comatose pervert' he hiss at him.

'Enough' Farther yelled ' You'll all will watching after Percy and that's final'

'Hades if you will take Percy to a safe place for now' Farther said

'Sure' Hades walked over to me and Apollo in his human form and walked over and took Percy from my arms and Shadow ported away.

'Apollo, Dionysus meet with Hades later and discuss Percy; tomorrow afternoon'. 'Yes, Farther' Apollo and I bowed. I bid everyone a good day and returned to camp with Chiron. When we arrived back at camp Chiron asked me. 'Lord Dionysus is Percy really safe with Hades?'

'Well, if was my child I say no, but if farther thinks he safe then I can't argue with him' i yawned feeling in need for a nap.

'Of course' Chiron sighed i knew he didn't trust Percy in be safe with Hades. But, Farther has spoken and his word is law nothing else could have been done.

**Hades P.O.V.**

When I arrived at my cottage in Los Angles , I carried him to my spare bedroom across the hall from mine. I undressed him and tucked him under the sheets, and cracked a window so he wouldn't over heat. I left the room leaving the door open . Then walked to the bird bath thinking " Why did i think of him that why?". When reached the bird bath down the hall I threw in a drachma .

"Show me Apollo; God of the sun" the water spun in a rainbow bliss then Apollo appeared.

"Yes, Hades" Apollo called from the bath.

" I'm leaving Percy in my cottage in LA guarded a mini Cerberus"

"Ok, where in a LA?" he asked

" Behind the Hollywood sign" I huffed telling my secret place.

"So you want to come and watch him?"

"No he should be fine"

" We'll Farther told Dionysus and I to come by tomorrow afternoon, to talk how we will care for Percy" Apollo yawned. "Well, I contact you later there something that needs my attention". I frowned then looked back at Percy room out the window. "Oh that right its morning". He nodded "Good bye, Hades". "Apollo" Then the water rippled and he disappeared.

**Apollo P.O.V.**

I just finish talking with Hades. When Aphrodite come in my place and talking about , what she does. "Love".

"Brother how your love life been" She giggled

"You should know" I hissed

"Oh, that is right you and your boyfriend broke up a few days ago" She sighed.

"Whatever, I have something to do so please leave" I told has I disappeared down to the sun, I parked on Main st. of Olympus . I hoped into the sun and teleported myself to the north skies and drove along California .

* * *

So i been reading my reviews and people has been commenting on this chapter and have fixed. So here you go I hope everyone enjoyed it. :) So for the short POV with Hades and Apollo, this chapter was really about Mr. D.

~Mizuki 8D~


	4. UPDATE!

Hey, sorry guys this isn't and update but an apology. Am so for the late update but believe me, I will update on the December 22. Also, the only stories that are getting update are the story you vote for on my poll. So, please come to decision on the 20th, I really want to update these stories though I won't if there isn't anybody reading them. But, thank you for those reviewers.


	5. The Fight

**The Fight**

Previous on BTG:

_"Oh, that is right you and your boyfriend broke up a few days ago" She sighed._

_"Whatever, I have something to do so please leave" I told has I disappeared down to the sun, I parked on Main st. of Olympus . I hopped into the sun and teleported myself to the north skies and drove along California__ ._

* * *

**Percy POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, I stay up to find I was in this huge bed in this strange extremely large room. It was decorated in red, black, grey walls; The canopy bed that i laid in appeared to be black, the shawl the covered it was eye through and grey. When I pulled back the covers someone had stripped me down to my boy-shorts ant out a new a pair of clothes, on the end of the bed. I looked closely at the clothes and saw they were my favorite pair of shorts i kept at the camp. The shirt they brought me was an shirt brought from zumies once I came back from a mini-quest. The shorts was a pair of near to becoming booty shorts Annabeth gave to me as a gift after finding out, I was gay i guess to cool the waters. I slipped out of bed and scooped up the clothes and walked up to what looked like to be the bathroom. Which was literally across from the bed , inside were black and grey marble covering the wall, sink and toilet. The shower was covered by a glass door , and it has one of those nice hand held shower heads. Also, over by the sink a letter sat, walk closer and picked up the letter it read:

'_Sorry for the waking up in a strange place but, you need so where to be for this a surprising Heat you're going through. Please help yourself to any personal hygiene products under the sink. Their yours and this room you're in is you're while you're staying here. Apollo, Dionysus, and I are responsible for your until we find out who is responsible for this. Don't be alarmed but my pet cereus is in the house keeping watch, he's in his puppy form so he won't be that threatening to you. If you need anything, just say it and I will hear.'_

_Until later ,_

_Hades_

I was shocked but mostly confused on why their are responsible for me, I mean their gods wouldn't I cause a distraction? And why the hell am in Hades house, and where's Persephone. Why, is Hades am afraid to say is acting nice to me. I just shook my head and got my toothbrush and paste from under the sink laid them and walk over to the toilet sitting my clothes on it and turned on the shower knobs to hot and step into the lovely heat and began to wash. I wash for a good twenty minutes and step out the tub. I concerted really hard , on hard the the water from my body which worked awesomely.

When, I finished drying I pulled on the fresh underwear from the pile and my zumiez shirt along with my shorts. Then, walked over to the sink grabbed the toothbrush and paste and went on brushing my teeth. After, that i grabbed my dirty clothes and threw them in a hamper by the door and left the room. Beside the bathroom, on my left of me looking like a door out of the room, which it surely was. And, in front of the door was a bird bath with a open window shining light through. I walked out passed it leaving in a hallway. I walked and walked until I reached the end, and at the end laid a Living room. The living room was in the same theme as, the bathroom i was in you can definitely tell that this is the domain of Hades.I kindly liked it , and sent chills down my back.

I actually felt comfortably in his home, I stay down on the modern style coach and pick up the remote off the black marble coffee table in front of me, and propped up my feet. I switched of the big 42' inches plasma TV. I turned to MTV to watch my new latest show Ridiculousness. Today Rob Dyrdek was talking about lawning chair and showed some funny clips of it. One clipped showed a man trying to jump a lawn chair from a 10 ft away. It didn't work and land in the chair and it closed up on him.

'Haaa!' I laughed so hard I was crying, when Mini-Cerberus comes walking into the living room . I froze think, maybe that he attack me, strangely he didn't instead he ran up to me and jump in my lap and starts licking me in the face making and laugh and giggle.

' You, not so bad, you're so cute, wanna play?' I asked it , making it tail wag even harder.

'Okay, let's play, show me outside boy' I said turning of the TV it hoped of my lap walkin through another hall of the house I followed it smiling. As I follow the puppy we finally arrived at the door , I opened it to one see the hollywood sign and two bumping into a Apollo.

'Oh, Hey Lord Apollo'

Which through Cerberus into a growling fit, ' Hey, little guys it's okay I know him' I try to reason with the upset little pup. Though it continued to growled, Then I looked up at Apollo looking for help.

'Why is he acting like this'

' He's protecting you from me' Apollo says emptily.

'Why?'

'He thinks am trying to take you away' Apollo says while, snapping his fingers. Which causes Cerebes to collapse in a deep sleep. I pick him up and look at Apollo looking confused.

'This should keep him quiet for a while' He smiled 'So, you gonna invite me inside, young demigod' I blushed, noticing that we were still standing in the doorway. I slide out the way letting him through.

'Come in' I said blushing madly.

**Apollo POV**

I decided to go to surprise my favorite demigod after riding around in Helios for the time changes. When I arrived at Hades place, I got a delicious scent coming from inside the house. I stood still trying to keep my composure, I walked up to the door just about to knock. When Percy bumped into me.

'Oh, Lord Apollo' He said as cerebus started growling at me.

' Hey, little guys it's okay I know him' Percy try to reason with the upset little pup. Though it continued to growled, Then he looked up at me looking for help.

'Why is he acting like this'

' He's protecting you from me' I say emptily. Trying to stay calm and not attack the sexy little demigod.

'Why?' Percy asked sadly.

'He thinks am trying to take you away' I say while, snapping my fingers. Which causes Cerebes to collapse in a deep sleep. Percy picks pick him up and look at me looking confused.

This should keep him quiet for a while' I smiled 'So, you gonna invite me inside, young demigod' Percy blushed, noticing that we were still standing in the doorway. Percy slides out the way letting me through.

'Come in' Percy said blushing madly. I walk in the house following Percy into the living, waiting as he sat Cerberus down on the floor. Then, just as he walked toward with his lovely swaying hips. My instincts went wild and I grabbed Percy and pushed him against a wall began grinding against him. I picked him up by the hips, he instantly wraps his legs around me. I grinned and kissing and nipping at his neck, I felt his cock get so hard against mine. I chuckled as Percy whined 'Ahh 'Pollo, please more'.

I grinned and snapped my fingers leaving both naked , and walk over to the coffee table and laying him over. Then, I lend back looking down at Percy; His cheeks was flushed and legs were spread wide letting me see everything. I growled little my fingers slide gentle against his thighs. He let out lust moan and cried 'Please, Please...Apollo'.

'Be Patience little one , I'm getting there' I grinned, thinking that this was going to be a fun ride.

**Dionysus POV**

I laughed around the brats camp into it was my time to watch over Percy while the Uncle Hades and Brother Apollo, did their godly duties. I walked around and observed the half bloods, in their training. Then, after that I began to become bored and went to lay in one of my favorite Wine patches in the woods until the afternoon came around.

I huffed and got up to go see everyone favorite little demigod. I snapped my fingers and teleported myself to Hades cottage behind the Hollywood sign. I appeared at the front door, I opened it and walked through. I walked down the long hall when, I heard moaning and groaning coming from ahead. When, I came at the end of the hall laid the living room. I walked in on Apollo between the legs of Percy!

I went mad and sent a group of vines at him pulling him of Percy.

'APOLLO' I growled, then suddenly I received a ball of light coming my way.

**Hades POV**

After I finished my duties for the day I headed to my cottage. What I walked into is a huge messed. One, My living was a mess it looked like Zeus came through looking for a fight. Two, Apollo and Percy was nude. Three, Percy was trying to stop Dionysus for strangling Apollo with Wine vines.

'Hey, what's going on here' I asked 'Someone got jealous I got to Percy first!' Apollo barked as Percy got Dionysus to release him.

'I'm not jealous!' Dionysus yelled 'I just trying to keep Percy safe from being raped at this STATE'

I sighed and walked over snapping my fingers dressing Percy and Apollo. Then, I walked over and picked Percy up and sat him on the sofa that's not broken. Then, I turned to face Dionysus and Apollo.

'First, Dionysus stop acting like a child' I sighed.

'I'm not acting like a child, am trying to protect Percy' Dionysus said crossing his arms across his chest.

'Second, Apollo stop being a ass' I rolled my eyes.

'Fine' Apollo frowned.

'Third, what in the titan happened to my living room' I yelled at the both of them.

**Percy POV**

I sat there watching Apollo and Dionysus try explain to Hades what happen to his living room in awe.

'Now, apologize to Percy for your behavior' Hades barked at them. 'We're sorry, Percy' Dionysus and Apollo said.

I was shocked they apologize to me. I did what anyone would do when talking to a God. I smiled and said 'It's okay' as they eyed me like a was a piece of meat. I hope the next days of my heat aren't this wild.

* * *

Well, sorry guys for the lateness, my life was gone through a rough patch. But, here is the third chapter of BTG. Also , I would like to thank zaingoddess, raven, Killer angel 2000, Slyshindi, mudkiprox, emthereble, playing-dodgeball-with-bricks, arthur'sknight and ThomygonTheEpicNerd from reviewing. I know there are many other that Faved and Alerted my stories thanks also. Check Out my Poll: Thinking, of giving you guys a one-shot to contain you until my next update should I?


End file.
